


醉与情欲举足之间

by Fringing



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, EX Mentioned - Freeform, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fringing/pseuds/Fringing
Summary: 莱耶斯在莫里森房间发现了因烂醉而倒下的童子兵——这个曾经追求过自己的人，莱耶斯鬼使神差地给了他一个吻。





	醉与情欲举足之间

　　“就这一次。”  
　　莱耶斯抓住眼前人的衣领，他试图用斥责的表情去让莫里森下保证，算是给自己留一条退路，让他随时可以从这段纠缠不清的关系里脱身。  
　　莱耶斯从不是个心软的人，但在冲向莫里森的房间抓突然玩失踪的童子兵，却发现一个倒在地上喝得烂醉如泥的人时，他难得地没有大发雷霆把莫里森拎出房间。莱耶斯留下来了，粗暴地揪住莫里森金色的头发，想要骂一顿这个明明是成年人却解决不了个人感情问题的小子，而他看向莫里森变得浑浊的眸子，莱耶斯沉默了。  
　　“嗯。”莫里森轻轻点头，即使是经过超级士兵强化的身体，也会被酒精麻痹得不轻。

　　事情的走向开始失控是源自于一个莫名其妙的举动。  
　　回想起平日训练时来自这个金发童子兵的躲躲闪闪的目光，莱耶斯才觉得此刻醉醺醺的莫里森有多么惹人不快，他带着恼怒，靠上去，亲吻了莫里森。莱耶斯闭上双眼，留下感受对方身体温度的触觉，唇舌相交，酒腥味倏地沿着舌尖传上神经。莫里森紧紧地抱着莱耶斯的身体，像是在害怕弄丢什么东西一样。然后莫里斯开始回吻他，就像他们第一次接吻那样，莫里森的温润炽热的气息压迫着莱耶斯。酒后的士兵更不知限度，而这次莱耶斯没有推开他，任由莫里森极具侵略性和占有欲的吻夺去自己的呼吸。  
　　双方耳畔都回响着粗重的呼吸声，莱耶斯轻咬对方的下唇，本神志不清的莫里森却一下子把他摁在身下。莱耶斯虽然被冰冷的地面硌得生疼，但胸口的燥热却一刻也没有停下来，他拽着莫里森的衣领，好让对方睁大眼睛看清楚自己压着的到底是谁。  
　　当莱耶斯打算把他拎起来时，莫里森就注意到自己的长官了，他当时其实想喊莱耶斯的名字，但生涩的嗓子使他没有力气发声。  
　　莱耶斯本以为这段理不清的关系维持到战争结束就会烟消云散，他和莫里森都会有一段属于自己的生活，上次更衣室的吻却进一步拉近了两人的关系，那之后谁也没有再提起，直到今天他走进莫里森的房间。莫里森的主动是突然的，最开始只是时不时盯着自己的长官出了神，在某一天毫无征兆地展开追求的攻势，而变得沉寂也是突然的，如此一来，莱耶斯就当作一切没发生过。

　　莫里森开始解莱耶斯的衣服，动作很没耐心。  
　　“杰克。”莱耶斯隔着裤子抚上莫里森涨大的下体，“先说好，我可不会做任何人的替代品。”  
　　“不会的。”莫里森伴着酒气挤出几个词，他还没有反应过来莱耶斯叫了自己的名字。军用的衬衣纽扣扣得很紧，锁住了莱耶斯健硕的身体，莫里森压住自己扯掉莱耶斯衣服的冲动，他喊着莱耶斯的名字，一颗一颗地慢慢解开纽扣。  
　　“我保证不会的。”硝烟留下的疤痕赫然刻在莱耶斯的背上，现在全部暴露在莫里森眼前，他伸手去触碰那道道伤痕。军人不会怕疼痛，而莫里森却不敢用力。  
　　莱耶斯抹掉唇角留下的唾液，他解开莫里森的皮带，探下身子，主动去亲吻莫里森的下体。他试着用舌舔舐，然后将阴茎吞入口中，来回吞吐。突如其来的快感让莫里森抚上莱耶斯的脑后，他感受卷曲的棕发瘙痒着自己的手心，莫里森不知道这算不算是冒犯长官，也还是情不自禁地在手上用力。柱状物连连刺激着口腔内壁，瞬间抵住莱耶斯的舌根，他从鼻腔里发出哼声，唾液和分泌液一起沿着阴茎淌下。  
　　没有什么坎是跨不过去的，现在轮到莱耶斯变得狂热了。他回应着一两个月前的莫里森的感情，变相地用一种维护自己自尊心的方式，把莫里森从醉意里捞起来。  
　　莫里森把手指头插进莱耶斯的后庭一点，缩紧的感觉包裹住了手指，他明显感受到莱耶斯的身体颤了一下，但是没有拒绝。在他与长官做爱这件事上，莫里森还是很清醒的。莱耶斯一直以来都没有考虑过自己会和莫里森有如此亲密的关系，但他现在也不需要什么思想斗争，身体上莱耶斯已经同意了。莫里森的手指完全没入自己的肛门，莱耶斯在他光滑的肩膀上留下了一个咬痕，好让身体的苦楚来得没那么突然。  
　　和自己默契无比的搭档上床，最好的就是保持沉默。两个人都选择一言不发，偶尔对视半晌又专注于性事，剩下的就交给上头的酒精来解决。在没有润滑剂的情况下，疼痛和快感几乎是同时存在的，莱耶斯和莫里森都有相当长的一段时间没有性交过了。莫里森小心翼翼地将阳具一点点推入甬道，听着莱耶斯的呼吸声变得愈来愈急促，他张口想说着什么又没有出声，他用很轻的动作抽插着，直至阳具连根没入。汗水和体液交织在一起，嗯哼声已经能够盖住耻骨相抵的撞击声音。莫里森后来又主动与莱耶斯交换了一个吻，这是他们相识以来的第三次接吻，就在不久前，莫里森才答应他只有一次。  
　　除了保证他对莱耶斯的情感的真实性以外，其他的话不过都是两人留给自己的安慰而已，他们需要一个借口甩掉身上的包袱，才能去把对方扯进自己怀里。来日方长，他们还拥有这世间剩余的大把时间。

[End.]


End file.
